A shadow over Lewis
STORY: Lewis McRoy, the last of the Fazbear killers, had just been killed by the springlocked Tigie suit. After a few hours, he suddenly woke up in a huge office where he had hundreds of animatronics coming after him, he was in a huge office, but he was also able to roam around the building with his flashlight and taser pistol. However, Lewis was stuck contemplating whether this hell he is in is just a dream, or if it is real. He had certain things within the office, such as doors, vents, and airducts all around him, he also had a mask, which was old and tight, this meant it was full of germs and toxins and can suffocate him if he wore it for too long, he was also able to hide under the desk, there was also a heater, an a/c and a desk fan, along with a flashlight, and a smoke machine, the smoke was easy to obtain, but the filter was old and useless, which meant the smoke was full of lethal CO2, he also had a taser pistol, and a camera monitor. He also constantly suffered from hallucinations, which would only get worse as the nights progressed. Johntrap and Funtrap were also out to kill Lewis by stuffing him in a springlocked suit, the reason for this was purely because the souls of Steve and Charlie Afton that are possessing them wanted their partner in crime to know the hell they had to face for 17 years. Lewis thinks he is going to win, however, as he shall find out in the end, no happy ending shall ever find him, and he sees the creations of his terrible misdeeds with the two Afton killers. If Lewis says yes to Stan's question to whether or not he wants to hear a story, Stan will tell Lewis stories about his own past with each night of each week he passes, as well as welcoming him to his personal hell and trapping him in a springlocked suit at the end of the game. GAMEPLAY: You play as Lewis McRoy, the goal is to survive for 12 weeks in an old, abandoned warehouse, the only thing you have to eat is a bunch of moldy pizzas, also, you have to survive from 8PM to 8AM. There are also objectives, if you fail to finish the objectives by 8AM, the animatronics will kill you anyway, however, if you do complete the objectives, Maverick the yellow Labrador, if the player chooses yes, shall tell stories about the misdeeds Lewis has done in his past, from his first kill, which is Maverick, his family dog, all the way up to when he found himself working as a partner in crime with Steve Afton and Charlie Afton, up until the two Afton killers met their own horrific fate at the hands of the remains of their own machinations, and the springlocks of their own creations. If SpringBubba appears in the office, tase him and he will leave. If Rusty appears in the office, hide under the desk. If Bob the weasel appears in the office, hide under the desk for him as well. If Donnie comes into the office, tase him as well. If Richard comes into the office, also tase him. If 3IL comes into the office, also tase her. If Baby Tigie comes into the room, just stay still and don't make any sudden noises, as she is blind, but has better hearing. If Tigie comes into the room, just flash her in the face. Category:Games